freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death Minigames/@comment-97.81.5.243-20141114180120
My Theory II (continued from My Theory below) Info on the missing children says that all the children all went missing at different times (with a suspect being caught after the second went missing), but all the missing kids were apparently killed at once, in the same place. Jeremy first kills the kid who becomes the Puppet outside the Diner, then lures the kids to the pizzeria and kills them later on. What happened to them in the meantime? If the call on Day 6 is to be believed, the murders were discovered that morning, and Jeremy was lobotomized by The Bite the next day at the birthday party. So here's what I think: Jeremy had been the Diner as a hunting ground for years. We know he used the Golden Freddy suit to lure the kids, but think about what that means: he needed access to the suit BEFORE he started kidnapping. The first murder was done without a costume and he had to kill his victim right where he found him, but the others had Jeremy dressing up as a beloved mascot character to actually lure a child to another, more private location. He would only have been able to do that once he became the night security guard. (It's possible he had an accomplice, possibly the guy who got switched to the day shift, but there's not much evidence to support that theory except that we don't hear anything about him, so it's possible he may have been the wrong suspect the police caught). That means Jeremy had to have been kidnapping children during the week in which the game takes place, with the actual murders happening sometime before the morning of Day 6. And since he would have been the first person there as the place was closing, because that's when his shift would start, it makes the whole thing much easier. All he'd have to do is show up a little early for his shift, get the mascot costume, and then wait until closing. For a popular place like Freddy Fazbear's, there's always ''going to be at least one kid by themselves at the end of the night: a kid caught up in playing a game or waiting for a ride. Jeremy just scooped one up every night and either knocked them out or sedated them, did his job like nothing was wrong, and went home with his new prize. Then, at the end of the week, he just brought them all in from home, killed them, dumped their bodies in the robots, and then pretended he didn't know anything about it. That's why he comes in for the sixth night even when he isn't supposed to AND why the bodies were dumped in such a gruesome, obvious way. ''He's setting up an alibi: how can he be responsible for the murders if he didn't even know they happened? If he really were a serial kidnapper/killer, why would he bring them back to his job? And that's why ALL the animatronics are hostile, old and new alike, and that's why we never see what's behind the security desk's chair: there's a kidnapped child right behind you for those entire five days, and they know it. After all... the security office is the only room that doesn't have a camera...